The Protector and The Pawn
by Prozrachnyi
Summary: Death the Kid's getting older, and Elizabeth knows she's not the only one who's noticed... KidxElizabeth. I don't know how long I'll make this. I might make it into a story, or it might be a short drabble. Changed to M to keep it safe.
1. How it was

_I'll try my best…but only for him._

While Liz sat up in bed she gently caressed her shinigami's face as he rested in her arms. Her sister, Patti fell asleep and rested her head on Liz's shoulder. She adored both her sister and her partner, and even though Kid was the strongest of the three Elizabeth couldn't help but feel as if she were their protector. She was the eldest (and not to mention the tallest) of the trio, so that automatically made her feel as if she needed to be their superior, symbolically.

The day Liz and her sister moved in with Kid was when she knew that she never wanted to leave his side… she had a special admiration for him, but it was an admiration that was different than her sister's. For now she forced this admiration to be mutual. Kid was still… well, just a kid, and as long as he was like this she knew that he would never replace her or her sister.

…_but that was then…_


	2. Thoughts

"Looks like Soul isn't the only one who's getting more partner requests."

Liz commented as both her and Kid watched as the avalanche of letters signed with hearts and gobbledygook fell out of his locker. Patti was trying to stifle some giggles, then started maniacally laughing behind the too as she pointed to the mound of letters. Kid continued to frown at the letters and sighed in annoyance.

"Must be tough, huh? Having all of these requests… can't say I share your pain there." Liz slightly smiled.

"Oooh! You're not thinking of actually leaving us for one another weapon, are you?" Patti pouted as she watched Kid sort through the letters. Liz stared at him curiously as he was staring nauseously at all the letters.

_The letters aren't symmetrical. _Liz thought to herself without a smirk.

"You're kidding me, right? None of these weapons are even symmetrical… well, here's one… but wait, isn't that a boy? Agh, this is nonsense!" Kid replied as he took the pile of letters and dropped them in the trash.

Elizabeth and Patti saw some nearby girls dramatically tear up, and Patti automatically started to laugh outlandishly at them. However, Elizabeth still wore a subtle smirk, but then shifted her glance over at Kid. She couldn't believe that they were the same height now… she was so used to him being shorter than her. She couldn't help but think about something that was on her mind. She leaned against a wall, but soon heard some girls talking right around the corner from where she was leaning.

"Death the Kid is so cute! It's just so not fair!" Girl one whined.

"You should drop the "Kid" out of his name, since he's definitely not a little boy anymore." The other sighed dreamily.

"I know! And I can't believe he still walks around with those two tramps… he needs to find a good weapon to show him what's right, or at least a good girlfriend, like one of us, maybe!" replied Girl one dreamily.

"You don't think any of them _do_ anything together do you?" The other questioned.

"Yuck, that's gross; Kid is way too classy for those two!" The two of them continued to giggle with each other.

_Well, I slept in the same bed as him more than a few times, and that's more than you two will ever get. _She thought agitatedly as she clenched her fist. _And who are you for calling me a tramp?_

The two girls walked past her giggling, then one of them turned to her, pretending to look shocked and said,

"Hello there, Elizabeth! It's so very nice to see you. You should tell Kid we said 'hi'."

Liz just growled at the two as they walked off, still laughing.

"Yo, sis, is something the matter?" Patti yelled.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about something." Liz replied as she put on a fake smile for her sister.

"Liz, Patti." Kid said nonchalantly.

Both of them automatically knew it was their cue to follow him.

xOxOxOx

That was the day Liz figured out that their little dream life was not too far away from being… just a dream. Kid was older now, and she knew that he'd find someone to spend his life with sooner or later… and it wasn't going to always be the three of them having a mutual friendship. At the moment she seemed to be the only one affected by these thoughts. Patti was hyper and cheerful as usual, and Kid was just as obsessed over everything being symmetrical as ever. Was she just over-thinking things?

Liz continued to stay awake, sitting up in her bed. She was wearing a matching nighty to Patti's, as always. If she didn't then he would get bothered by both of them not matching. It was a light pink, spaghetti strapped thigh high gown adorned with frilly lace on the end of the skirt.

_I think Patti and I are even wearing matching underwear. _Thought smirked to herself sarcastically, although she wouldn't be surprised… She glanced over at Patti who was lying on her own bed, snoring. She was out. Liz sighed,

"Kid, you sure know how to treat us right…" she mumbled aloud. _Why don't you treat him right?_ A voice inside her head chimed, a voice manifested from her other thoughts that lay deep inside of her. Liz blushed at the thoughts that flashed through her head.

_Well, maybe I could sleep with him again tonight… but he might find it weird since Patti won't be with me._

Liz quickly got up and out of her bed, and walked straight out of her room.

"I'm not chickening out and losing sleep just because I'm worried that he'll think it's awkward. We've slept in the same bed many times before." She quietly said to herself.


	3. Is it now, or never?

When Liz reached Kid's room at the end of the hallway she started to stall again. It took her a while, but she eventually regained her confidence and opened the door. She quickly, but quietly shut the door behind her, and she saw that the room was illuminated by the stars and the moon shining in through the window. When she looked around some more she noticed that Kid was awake and sitting up in his bed.

"…Liz?" Kid quietly questioned.

Liz was a bit relieved, but still nervous to see that he too seemed to be restless tonight. She noticed that he had somewhat of a concerned, yet surprised look on his face, but shrugged it off and quickly settled herself next to him. She felt that it would relieve the tension if she stopped gawking and standing around.

"I was thinking that I could sleep next to you for tonight. I can't fall asleep."

"Er, isn't Patti with you too?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, no… is that a problem…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course n-"

"Well, then be quiet and let me sleep." She mumbled agitatedly as she rolled onto her side so that she was facing him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on a pillow. She wasn't all that nervous anymore.

"L-Liz?" Kid mumbled.

"What?" Liz asked annoyed as she popped one eye open.

Liz's annoyance was accompanied by a slight blush when she realized he was shirtless, and that she just noticed.

"…Nothing, never mind…"

"Yeah, yeah, nothing my ass." She mumbled.

Liz moved closer to him, put her arms around his neck and brought him close to her chest. It was a while since they had slept like this, but she didn't think anything of it, so when she felt Kid's face heat up in embarrassment she had to ask,

"What is it now? You never complained when I slept with you like this before."

"Elizabeth… I was younger…"

_Elizabeth, did he just call me by my full first name?_

"Yeah, you're definitely not as tiny anymore." She teased.

Kid flushed in more embarrassment at her comment, and Liz was questioning the look on his face. He never had a problem with her being this close to him before.

_Does he not want me around anymore, or am I not looking at the big picture? _Liz thought. _Treat him right._ The voice chimed inside of her head again.

"Want me to treat you like you're older, then?"

"I…_what_?" Kid asked nervously.

"Yes or no."

"I don't understand what you're asking, Elizabeth. Are you implying something?"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked bluntly, staring him right in the eyes. His eyes… she loved his eyes.

"No, of course not! I just-"

"Then answer the question with a yes or a no. It's a simple question…"

"Y-yes, then?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed. She got on top of him and made sure that their lips were only centimeters apart.

_I'm not going to lose him to anybody else. _She mentally told herself.

It was then she noticed that he was _only_ wearing boxers, and it felt like all of her confidence was lost. Her nerves started to act up again when her leg brushed up against him, and she felt his bulge.

_He… was already aroused before I did this._ She thought to herself nervously. _Why should I be intimidated? I'm Liz Thompson, one of the dreaded Thompson sisters…_ and she had already dealt with situations like this… but not with her innocent little shinigami... who isn't really so little anymore. She froze. Her plan was to just play around with him and wrap him around her finger, but she didn't know how to move on from this point. She just sat there on top of him.

Kid looked at her hesitantly, and saw how the cocky look on her face turned to pure reluctance when she found out what he was feeling. He waited a bit longer to see if she would do anything, but then he started to get a little impatient. Kid took her and quickly switched their positions so that she was lying on the bed, and he was leaning on top of her. It took Liz a little while to calculate what just happened, and she still couldn't believe that she was underneath him. She felt awkward being under his grip. It felt like their roles had just been symbolically rswitched.

"K-Kid?"

"It doesn't seem to me that you're emotionally ready…"

She scowled at him for saying that, but tears started welling up in her eyes. She wanted him, but she really wasn't emotionally prepared for change… her mind was racing to all sorts of thoughts until she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss… that lasted until he pushed himself over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling seemingly emotionless, but Liz could still sense his frustration.

"I won't do anything you aren't ready for." He commented.

This comment still made her angry. _Something she wasn't ready for? Please, I'm more experienced than you are you lit-_ She quickly ended her thoughts and frowned. _He's not a 14 year old boy anymore… _And all of a sudden she started to smirk again. Kid looked at her curiously. Liz sat up.

"I'm ready for anything; you should worry about yourself, _Kid_."

Kid looked back at her nervously as she crawled back over to him and pulled his head towards her to lock them both in a passionate kiss. It continued like this for a while, her aggressively kissing him and rubbing her body close to his, but Kid motioned her to stop. Liz looked away from him as he gave her a serious, yet annoyed look.

"Liz, this is getting us nowhere. We should stop this."

"No…" She muttered, still not looking him in the eyes. Her eyes started to well up again.

"What are your motives for this in the first place? I know it wasn't for this."

Liz glanced over at Kid. She didn't have an exact answer… and she felt like there weren't any words to describe how she felt. All of a sudden she grabbed him and hugged him with all she was worth. She didn't know how he could put up with her so well…

"I have to do this…"

"No you don't, Liz. I don't want you to do anything you might regret."

"Fine, I'll regret not doing this."

He sighed.

"Why…?"

"Because I… want you, and I don't want there to be anyone getting in the way between the three of us…"

"What are you talking about? I would never…"

"I know you will fall in love with somebody eventually… I just wanted it to be me…"

"Elizabeth…"

oOoOoOo

Due to lack of updates I'm ending this chapter here. By this time you should have died by the overload of cheesiness.


	4. Distracted

WARNING: Might be spoilers from now on if you haven't/do not read the manga.

xOxOxOx

"Elizabeth, nothing will ever separate me from you, or Patti. I don't know where you got that idea."

Liz winced at him when he called her Elizabeth, she didn't like it.

"It… just feels like you're distancing yourself from us. Both Patti and I have noticed that you've had a lot of partnership requests and… other… offers lately, and why do you have to call me Elizabeth? It's too formal…"

Kid looked at Liz a bit uneasily. It was true that he did get _a few_ good weapon offers, and he couldn't deny the combination of love letters he was receiving that were intertwined with them, but none of that really meant anything to him.

"It's nothing like that, E-...Liz."

How could he tell her any of the reasons why he didn't act as "close" to them as he used to? He couldn't just tell her things that seemed "ordinary" to her before now stirred unwanted arousal inside of him. Also, a part of him felt that she was just doing this so they wouldn't lose their friendship. That was all it was to her, friendship.

Liz looked away from him, rolled onto her side and brought her knees to her chest. She felt utterly hopeless. The comforter now needed comforted.

Kid frowned at her, not knowing how to deal with the current situation without making her sad, or even angry. He ended up doing what felt natural and moved up close beside her and put his arm around her. They were both tired, and decided to stop questioning each other for the rest of the night.

xOxOxOx

Liz was barely awake, but she was awake enough to notice that it was light outside. However, she didn't feel like waking up just yet. She noticed that she was snuggled against Kid's chest, and that he was still asleep. She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around him; she didn't want to move from this spot. Liz felt as if she could lay here forever… until there was a loud bang followed by the door being bust open.

"Kid, Kid! Do you know where big sis we-!" Patti stared at the scene dumfounded for a few seconds. After a few minutes of mutual glances both Liz and Kid could hear her poorly stifled laughter, which soon she no longer tried to stifle.

Both stared at Patti in embarrassment, but Liz tried the best she could to keep her cool.

"Y-you two did it, didn't you? I knew after we were in the book of Eibon that it revealed that you were a horny old goat, but!" Patti yelled and couldn't finish her sentence. She started to maniacally laugh and point at the two.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Kid looked at Liz questioningly.

"Oh, that. That was nothing, nothing to worry about at all!" She laughed nervously. She glared at her sister who was still in the middle of a laughing fit.

"Tsubaki barley beat you! But, I never really thought you'd do something like-"

"Patti, nothing happened, now calm down." Kid answered her calmly.

"Aw, now I don't have anything interesting to talk about." Patti sniggered.

Both Liz and Kid looked at her annoyed, but Liz eventually spoke up,

"Patti, we don't even have school today, why were you so eager to find me?"

"Oh, I actually wanted to find both of you. Maka's at the front door and is wondering if we could do something today." She said with a sweet smile.

Both Kid and Liz's faces lit up in shock as Kid scrambled around to get his clothes and Liz ran to her room to find hers.

"Patti, tell her we'll be there in a moment!" _Damn, it would be embarrassing if anyone else found out about this…_

xOxOxOx

Maka greeted them all with one of her sweet smiles. The first thing Liz noticed was that she wasn't with Soul, or anyone else. Apparently Soul and Black Star were off doing something, probably something sneaky, and Tsubaki was with them, hopefully keeping things under control. Maka asked them if they wanted to go out and do something, and of course the trio accepted. Liz thought it would keep her mind off of what happened, and that it would turn out to be a good thing.

Today was one of those blazing hot days, so Liz wore shorts and a tank top. She didn't know what they could do that didn't involve frying under the Nevada sun.

"Thanks you guys! I just wasn't sure what to do, since there isn't anything to study about and-"

Liz dazed off in her own thoughts as Maka blundered on about school, and studying as they all walked on. When Maka started talking about school and other nerdy stuff Liz didn't bother to listen in; it just wasn't her thing. Kid didn't seem to mind, though he was always bright and a perfectionist to begin with. Her mind started to wander off again.

_How could Kid wear all of that black? It's scalding out here. Guess it pays off to be a shinigami… heh, even Maka isn't wearing her baggy coat. Looks like she grew her hair out too. I guess a lot of things have been changing without me noticing. _Liz thought to herself.

All four of them ended up in the park where they played basketball, but all of them knew that was out of the question. Neither Maka nor Liz felt like playing most of the time, and everyone seemed too distracted to care anyways.

"Hey Sis, we should go get some ice cream!" Patti exclaimed excitingly as she pointed toward a vendor.

Liz sighed as she was dragged along by her sister, not really getting any say in the whole thing. Patti picked out strawberry while Liz got vanilla with a cherry on top. Both thanked the vendor and paid him. Liz started to think about how she wouldn't even be able to morally pay for this if it weren't for Kid…

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted again by Patti dragging her over to a bench that was covered shade given off by the trees. Patti continued to smile while licking her ice cream and Liz slightly smiled as she looked at her. She wanted moments like these to last forever.

"Sis, are you even going to eat that cherry?"

Liz shook her head in disagreement and gave it to her sister, who took it without any hesitation. Liz wasn't really feeling too hungry at the moment, but licked her ice cream anyways to keep it from melting all over the place.

"Sooo, are you going to talk about it?" Patti asked enthusiastically while looking at her sister with a big grin.

"Talk about what?" Liz questioned nervously.

"About this morning!"

"Patti, Kid told you that nothing happened, alright?" She shifted around nervously.

"You're a terrible liar; it didn't look like "nothing"!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, the three of us used to sleep together all the time when we were younger." Liz answered defensively.

"Yeah, but it was never just the two of you in each other's arms! You two were sooo cute!"

"Patti!" Liz sighed. _It can't be like that. I was only using him in the beginning to have power and get this nice life for you. How can I just… change and expect everything to be alright?_ She quietly questioned herself in her thoughts.

Liz was so absorbed in thinking about the whole situation with Kid that she almost forgot that he was still with Maka. She scanned around the area trying to find where the two of them went, and frowned when she saw the two. She knew what the look on Maka's face was, and the slight blush on her face was a dead giveaway. She didn't enjoy how close the two were at the moment. By the look on Kid's face she must be telling him something important, or surprising… she probably shouldn't be worrying about it; she was just being paranoid.

"So Sis, when are you going to tell him?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You love him right? It's been like that since we first met. Why don't you tell him that? And-Oh! Sis, your ice cream is melting. Can I have it?" She grinned again.

"Oh, yeah… sure." She handed it to Patti, and tried to crack a humble smile, but her glance kept shifting back towards back towards Maka.

"So, why can't you answer my first two questions?"

Liz looked down for a second; not looking at her sister.

"Because Patti, we just aren't _that_ way." She said as she gestured towards Kid and Maka.

Patti looked over to see what Liz was talking about.

"I have to go do something real quick, alright Patti?" Liz stated as she got up and quickly walked away. She really didn't have anything to do, but she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave so she could go somewhere to think by herself.

xOxOxOx

"I've… wanted to tell you something." Maka said nervously as she looked up at Kid.

Kid looked back at her questioningly, and replied,

"What is it, Maka?"

"Well…" Maka mumbled, but she couldn't finish her sentence. She leaned closer to him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

After a few moments, and realizing what just happened, Kid jumped back in surprise. His face flushed, and then turned red. Maka continued to blush, and then looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe that was more self-explanatory." She mumbled again.

Kid still couldn't reply to her, for he didn't know exactly what to tell her. He never expected Maka, of all people, to ever do anything like that. Both of them were looking at the other in awkward embarrassment until Maka turned to the side and noticed Patti had just walked up to them.

"Hey Patti, are you and Liz back?" Maka asked cheerfully. She took a moment to look around. "Where's Liz?"

Patti turned towards Kid, and when he looked down at her, her face was covered by the shade so he couldn't see what her expression was too well.

"P-Patti?" he questioned.

When she did look up at him he noticed she wasn't her cheerful self, and it bothered him. She looked angry and on the verge of tears, and what she did next was also something unexpected. She brought up her hand and slapped him across the face with all of the strength she could rev up.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled before she stormed off in the other direction.

Kid brought is hand up to his face and lightly touched the red, stinging area for a moment while watching Patti storm off.

"Now isn't a good time… is it?" Maka replied shocked. She started to head off in the opposite direction that Patti went.

"Maka, I…" Kid mumbled.

"No, that's alright. We can… discuss this later." She said as she tried to put on a fake, but obviously hesitant smile, and then she walked away.

Kid took a moment to look around, and the only thing that was on his mind was _where's Elizabeth?_


End file.
